As a power control apparatus for power generation in a power generation system provided with power generation equipment, such as a solar panel, a power control apparatus that allows grid interconnected operation, to connect to a commercial power grid (abbreviated below as grid) and output DC power, and independent operation, to output DC power with no relation to the grid, has been proposed (for example, see JP 2007-049770 A (PTL 1)).
As a power control apparatus for power storage in a power storage system provided with power storage equipment, such as a storage cell that is charged with grid power, a power control apparatus like the aforementioned power control apparatus for power generation that allows grid interconnected operation, to connect to the grid and output DC power, and independent operation, to output DC power with no relation to the grid, has also been proposed (for example, see JP 2008-253033 A (PTL 2)).